Forgotten Atlantis
by Aku-Arkaine
Summary: In Harry's fifth year a discovery is made in the Room of Requirements that can change the course of war against Voldemort incalculably. The cost of this discovery may just break Harry though.


**Forgotten Atlantis Chapter 1**

It was Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and things seemed to be going in a way typical for him. Things were as frustrating as ever with a madman out to kill him, no one to believe him that Voldemort was back, and Umbridge was the worst DADA professor yet. So here he sat in front of the fire in the common room of Gryfindor Tower brooding as usual while Ron and Hermione argued over something…he had no clue what.

"What do you think Harry?" Ron said from his left, startling him.

"Huh? What?" Hermione huffed in annoyance that he wasn't listening.

"Have you thought about using the Room of Requirement to fight Voldemort?" repeated Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied.

"I mean, thinking about the room providing you with something that will help you to defeat him," said Hermione.

"It couldn't hurt," Ron added his own two cents. "Let's try it."

The trio left the tower, heading for the seventh floor corridor where the entrance to the room was. Hopefully the room wouldn't be occupied like it had been several times throughout the year. Luck was with them tonight, as the door appeared. Upon entering the three students found a small golden object sitting upon a pedestal. Light shone down on it from above, but the rest of the room was filled with an infinite blackness that seemed to swallow any light that made it past this single column.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"It looks like a box," Hermione said with a frown. "Open it Harry." Harry walked to the box and began opening it. "What's in it?"

"I see…"

*********************Forgotten Atlantis*********************

"Wake up husband," a woman's voice said softly.

"Hwa . . ." Harry looked up to see a lovely girl of about his age regarding him with a serene gaze. "Husband?"

"Since this morning, remember," she asked with a grin. "Get up."

"Where am I?" Harry looked around in confusion. "Who are you?"

"You're home husband," the woman said softly. "I'm your wife, Adrianne don't you remember?"

"I . . . don't remember," Harry gasped. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know those names husband," she said. "Who are they?"

"They're my friends at Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"I don't know any Hogwarts either," she said with growing concern. "Rest husband, I shall return soon."

"What's happening?" Harry muttered to himself. The woman returned a few minutes later with an older man.

"How are you feeling?" The old man asked. "Does your head hurt?"

"I'm feeling confused," Harry replied. "The last thing I remember, I was at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione."

"It's just like I told you," Adrianne said. "He doesn't remember anything."

"And there have been no blows to the head?" The old man said. "Odd . . . perhaps

. . . hmmm. Well, I see no damage that could explain the loss of memory. Perhaps he had an odd reaction to something he ate, or maybe it was all brought on by stress."

"So he's going to be ok?"

"He should be," the old man agreed. "Stay with your husband Adrianne, make sure he knows how much you love him, and tell him about his life. We can only hope

that his memory will return in time."

"But what about these strange people and places?"

"I would guess that his brain is trying to find a way to fill the emptiness," he

ventured with a frown.

"Thank you," she said. The woman turned away and returned to her spot at Harry's bedside. "We met when we were small children and . . ." She talked to him for

several hours, she told him about their shared childhood, about the time they'd spent growing up, and about the day he'd finally asked for her hand in marriage.

"I don't remember any of that," Harry whispered. After hearing her story, a seed

of doubt had been planted. Maybe everything he knew was a lie, maybe . . . maybe it had all been some sort of fever dream.

"That is fine husband, I shall remember for both of us."

"But what about . . . what about magic?" Harry asked nervously. "Was that all a

dream too?"

"Magic is no dream husband," she said with a smile. "It's all around us, the

force that keeps our society running."

"Where's my wand?"

"Wand?" She asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's what you use to channel magic," Harry replied. "You know?"

"I don't," she said quickly. "Magic needs rituals to be channeled. It takes a

long time but the result is usually worth it."

"Show me," Harry demanded.

"You're still too weak."

"Show me," Harry persisted.

"Yes husband," she agreed unhappily. "Wait here and I shall bring you something

to study."

She brought him the materials and Harry spent hours poring over them, those

hours turned to days, the days to months, and the months to years. He studied until he was ready to collapse; he studied until he knew more about their system of magic then the greatest sages. It was all for one purpose, to find a way home. As he did this, there was one constant in his life, his 'wife.' She refused to leave his side and devoted herself to aiding him in his self appointed task.

"What now husband?" She asked after he had studied everything he could find.

"I need to go to the mainland," Harry croaked. "I need to look for Hogwarts."

"Still looking for that place?" She said hotly. "Is it…yes husband." She caught herself and returned to her normal manner. "If you say you must."

"And after I get back," Harry took a deep breath. "I was thinking of building

another room."

"Why?"

"I was thinking that we could have a baby," Harry said hopefully.

"Oh husband," she said joyfully as she threw herself into his arms. "I've been

waiting years to hear that."

Harry made his trip to the mainland and learned much about the conditions outside his home, he did not however learn any clue as to the location or fate of his lost friends, or his school.

Harry returned and his wife bore him a son who she insisted on naming him

Myrddin after the stories he'd told of a great wizard from his . . . dream? Being a father agreed with him, and a few years later he had a daughter to keep his son company.

Fatherhood did not slow his pursuit of magic and Harry passed that love on to

his children. Myrddin shared his father's interest in magic, taking to his studies with a frightening intensity. Harry's daughter on the other hand was fascinated by the stories he told her about magic wands, and she became determined to make her father's dream a reality.

The next few decades were the happiest of Harry's life, it seemed that nothing

could go wrong until war came to destroy his idyllic life.

"I just don't think that fighting back is the answer," Myrddin argued. "Father,

we should run. I've read your notes, and I know that the mainland has good land for growing crops. We could live in peace."

"For a few years," Harry allowed. "Until they caught up to us."

"But father . . ."

"I'll make my stand here," Harry said firmly. "I'm too old to run off to start a

new life. Take your sister and her family, and go with my blessing." Harry regarded his son with an unreadable look.

"If you're staying then so am I," Myrddin said stubbornly.

"You have a responsibility to your sister and your nephew," Harry said. "Ollivander is only five years old."

"But father . . . "

"Like I said," Harry tried again. "You can go to the mainland and you will

escape the war for a few years, unless I stop them here."

"Yes father," he agreed finally. "What about mother?"

"Your mother," Harry sighed. "Your mother is staying with me, she won't leave

and . . . and it wouldn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean father?"

"She's been sick," Harry explained sadly. "She wouldn't have long anyway."

"That's why you won't leave," Harry's son said with dawning understanding. "You

want to die with mother."

"I'd rather not live without her," Harry allowed. "Go son, it won't be long before their fleet arrives and if you wait too long…"

"Farewell father," Myrddin said firmly. "I will make you proud."

"You already have son," Harry said. "You already have."

Harry's prediction proved accurate and the enemy fleet arrived just days after

what was left of his family escaped to the new land.

"Wife," Harry greeted the love of his life.

"Husband," she gasped. "What is it like outside?"

"Their armies are marching through our city," Harry said tightly. "Our people

are being killed."

"The children?"

"Are safe," Harry assured the woman. "Safe and I shall keep them safe. I'm going

to stop them."

"Keep our children safe," she whispered her last words.

"I shall, my love." Harry agreed as he began to draw power from his surroundings. Harry unleashed his power onto the land he'd grown to love, sinking his island home and destroying the enemy fleet. The waters closed over the island and darkness claimed Harry, all but a single point of light that approached him. Harry closed his eyes, welcoming Death as an old friend.

"So now our story is at an end Husband." Harry opened his eyes to see his dead wife smiling down at him, young again as the day he'd first laid eyes on her.

"Wife," Harry said with a smile. "I had hoped to meet you on the other side."

"I am sorry husband," she said sadly. "Our people were at an end, and we needed

to find some way to insure that we would be remembered. Myrddin took his group

to the mainland but it was decided that a more complete record should be left."

At first Harry didn't understand, then with dawning horror, "No . . ."

"Yes husband, you were given the experience of one hundred men. All distilled

into a single life."

"Who were you?"

"Your wife," she said with a weak smile. "Forgive me husband, and farewell."

*********************Forgotten Atlantis*********************

"No," Harry gasped. "NOOOOOO."

"Madame Pomphrey, he's waking up."

"How are you doing Mr. Potter?" The healer asked. "Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at the ghosts of his past with dead eyes. "I need a parchment and a

quill."

"Harry what . . ."

"I need to write it before I forget," Harry said with tears flowing down his

cheeks. "Please."

Author Note: This is a story idea from the deluge that is Rorschach's Blot's Odd Ideas, specifically Chapter 37. He based this on an episode of ST: TNG titled _The Inner Light_, which I believe is from season 4. It is one of my all time favorite Star Trek episodes ever, and reading his idea made me want to continue it. I will try to do this justice, and I have a few ideas of where I want to take this. I won't be working on this story much, as _Prophecy Renewed_ needs to be finished before I devote a lot of time to this.


End file.
